1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package structure, and more particularly relates to a LED package structure with high thermal conduction efficiency.
2. Background
In recent years, since the luminous efficiency of LED has been constantly improved, the LED gradually replaces a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb in many fields, such as the light source of a scanner which requires high speed response, the backlight or front-light source of a liquid crystal display device, lighting for the dashboard of a vehicle, traffic lights and common illumination devices. The LED converts electrical energy into light. When the electric current is applied to the LED, energy is released in the form of light through the combination of the electrons and holes, so as to achieve the illumination purpose.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional LED package structure. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional LED package structure 100 includes a LED chip 110, a carrier substrate 120, conductive lines 132 and 134 and a molding compound 140. The LED chip 110 is disposed on the carrier substrate 120. Each of the conductive lines 132 and 134 electrically connects the LED chip 110 and the carrier substrate 120. The molding compound 140 is disposed on the carrier substrate 120 and covers the conductive lines 132 and 134. A voltage difference is applied to the LED chip 110 through the conductive lines 132 and 134, and thereby an active layer 112 of the LED chip 110 emits light and generates thermal. If the heat generated by the active layer 112 of the LED chip 110 cannot be released effectively, the LED chip 110 is easily damaged for being overheated particularly when it is driven in a high current.